


It has been winter

by SatoFox3000



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatoFox3000/pseuds/SatoFox3000





	It has been winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylo/gifts).

It has been winter.  
Snow's falling down.  
You've just decided turn around but look.  
That's smth you have never noticed is being around all the time.  
Snow's falling down.  
You turned around.  
It was her grave.  
Tears (are) falling down.


End file.
